A Sister's Love
by bflyangel
Summary: Haldir has a sister he has vowed to protect. What happens when events threaten to tear her from him and vice versa? *NO ROMANCE*
1. Prologue

**Author's Note—This is AU (alternate universe), will not have slash, and no romance (especially not between Haldir and Eowiodth that's just gross), lots of angst and drama…there will non-graphic rape later in the story but it will be in nightmares and mentioned. I don't think I'll actually write the scene out. Please read and review**

Disclaimer: Only thing I own in the story is Eowiodth. The rest all belong to Tolkien.

A Sister's Love 

**~~Prologue~~**

            A young soft voice woke Haldir from his sleep. He looked around his eyes settling on the door where his younger sister was peering at him. A mere child at 8 years old, Eowiodth didn't even look like a grown elf. She was small with big wide blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her eyes were usually so full of life and a smile on her lips. Lately, however, the child had tears in her eyes and a lost look to her. Haldir's heart broke when he saw her.

"Another bad dream?" she asked her gently. She nodded and Haldir lifted his blankets allowing her to slide in beside him. Since their parents' death a few months ago, Eowiodth had been having horrible nightmares, as she was the only one who witnessed the murders. She never screamed during these dreams but they frightened her to no end. Every time she had one she crept to the oldest of her brother's room who lovingly and protectively allowed her to stay with him. Now as she gripped his sleeping robe in her small fists and pressed close to him, Haldir thought about their parents and how they ended up in Lady Galadriel's and Lord Celeborn's home.

Haldir and his two younger brothers, Orophin and Rumil, had gone with other archers from the Lady of the Wood to hunt down a bunch of orcs through the woods of Lorien.  When they had returned, they found the village they lived in trashed and burned with everyone dead except one. No one could find Eowiodth until Haldir had remembered a hidden spot in the trees she liked to go to. After finding her there and convincing her she was safe, the small family and the other archers had set out toward Lorien.

Eowiodth had nightmares every night during the journey and Haldir was always there to comfort her. He always made sure he was in her view at all times. When they had arrived, Lady Galadriel had already foreseen what had happened and had taken an immediate liking to the little girl who clutched her brother's leg while hiding behind him. The lady and lord offered them rooms to stay. Their excuse for taking in the children was with their only daughter gone it got lonely and quiet and the home needed the sound of laughter in it. So they were each given separate rooms close together and Eowiodth was placed next to Haldir for it was he whom she felt safest and closest with. Haldir smiled and looked at the little girl in his arms. He made a vow not for the first time to protect his little sister for the rest of his life. With that, he fell asleep.

TBC…


	2. Morning Pillow Fight

** **

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I own nothing except the plot and Eowiodth. The rest belong to Tolkien.

**Author's Note—Here's the first chapter, A little boring but next chapter should begin the angst as it's already written. You'll see the bond between Haldir and Eowiodth. This chapter focuses mostly on a typical day. The next chapter may not be up for a few days as I have my niece's baptism this weekend and she lives in another state and then the very next day the new semester of school begins. Anyways enjoy and please review so I know that someone cares. **

** **

** **

** **

**~~Chapter 1~~**

** **

**Morning Pillow Fight**

** **

**~~2000 years later~~**

Haldir woke to find his face covered in hair. Sleepily, he brushed it away from his fame, reaching to pull it back, before realizing the hair was his younger sister's. He looked next to him and gazed at his sleeping sister. At 2008 years old, Eowiodth had turned into a ravishing beauty. With long blonde hair not unlike his own that shone and soft blue eyes, his sister was in so many ways his best friend and a sweet young girl with a good heart and a soft touch. Haldir himself had just been named Captain of Lorthlorien with his younger brother Rumil and Orophin just below him in ran. Eowiodth was a lady-in-waiting to Lady Galadriel. Such a rare and precious jewel she was in Lorien that at least one of her brothers was near her at all times to keep her from harm.

Haldir groaned and lifted himself to prepare for the day. He had to get up early everyday for his duty unless he had the night watch while Eowiodth did not have to awaken for a few more hours. He pulled the blankets close to her and watched her sleep. Even after all this time, she still had nightmares and she always came to him to lie safe and protected in his arms. Years though had only strengthened the bond between the youngest and eldest. Haldir would die to protect her and worked extra hard to keep her and their home safe which is why he was the only elf that had not taken a day off since he had started as a guard. They lived still with the Lord and Lady of the Wood in their home along with their brothers. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had become like parents to the siblings and loved the children as their own. The older elves told them often that their laughter and love brought much to an old and quite home.

A knock on the door startled Haldir out of his thoughts. He called for them to enter and his youngest brother entered.

"Haldir, Ada said there was a disturbance at our borders. He wishes for us to go examine it," Rumil said, moving quietly to his sleeping sister. They all called Lord Celeborn _ada _and Lady Galadriel _amme _since the first year they lived with them. "He said he would keep an eye on Eowiodth today since all three of us will be gone."

Without turning around from where he was bucking a belt around his waist, the Captain called out "Rumil, leave her be."

Rumil's hand froze in the air just above his sister's stomach where he had had every intention of tickling her awake. He pouted and said, "You're no fun, Haldir."

Haldir chuckled and turned to face his youngest brother. "And your point being? Let her sleep."

"She had another nightmare last night, didn't she?"

Haldir nodded and turned back to his clothing. Rumil looked down at the sleeping girl. Even after all this, his baby sister still had nightmares. Suddenly, disrupting his thoughts, a pillow swung through the air and whacked Rumil upside his head and a distinctly feminine giggle could be heard. Eowiodth was awake.

"Oh now it's on, little sis," Rumil said grabbing another pillow. Haldir purposely ignored them as a pillow fight ensued on his bed. He bent down reaching for his cape, effectively ducking as a pillow flew toward him. He rolled his eyes as heard a crash as the fight moved onto the floor. Laughter echoed in his room as Rumil and Eowiodth continued to whack each other and tickle each other. Haldir finished dressing and getting ready and turned to look at his siblings. He shook his head slightly and moved to leave the room, stepping over the tangle of arms, blonde hair, and pillows. He paused at the doorway.

"If you two are done, Rumil, I think you'd better come with me since you were sent to fetch me." The two elves paused and looked at their older brother. "Eowiodth, be careful today. Stay close to Ada and Amme."

Eowiodth nodded as Rumil untangled himself from her and the pillows. Playfully he stuck out his tongue at his sister and he and Haldir left for the day's work.

***

Eowiodth leaned against the balcony of her own bedroom, watching Haldir give orders to the group of archers that had been selected to see about the disturbance. After her brothers had left, she had straightened Haldir's room and went into her own. She had dressed and braided her hair. Now she watched her brothers prepare to leave, knowing full well how much they wanted to leave at least one behind to watch her. She rolled her eyes thinking of how protective they were. Ever since their parents' death, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin had made sure someone was watching over her to protect her. She knew that was in part to them feeling guilty to leaving her and their parents alone and not being there to protect them when they needed it. Haldir especially felt guilty because as the oldest he felt he should have been there to protect them which is why he had been working since they arrived in Lorthlorien and have not taken a day off yet, frequently wearing himself out in the process.

Watching him now, Eowiodth knew that by tonight all three elves would be aching and exhausted which meant she would be giving backrubs for her brothers though she would be most worried about Haldir.

"He works himself too hard," the young elf said softly to her mother who walked in silently behind her.

"He worries for you. He wishes for you to be safe," Lady Galadriel said in her melodic voice.

"Galadriel smiled and put a hand on her daughter's should. "Have no fear, little butterfly. With you to watch him, he will be well and with him, you will be safe."

Haldir turned and looked toward the balcony as the group prepared to leave. He raised a hand in farewell to his sister and mother. They smiled and held their hands up in their own farewell and the riders were off.

"Come my child. We have much work to do." Galadriel and Eowiodth headed into the beautiful home to begin the day.

TBC…


	3. Exhausted Breakdown

**~~Author's note:** Quick note. I had originally posted this story on the 4th but did not know how to make it look like a wanted. Then I figured it out and reposted it. I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and the one person who reviewed the original post (can't remember her name for the life of me). I think I'm going to post some of my poetry, so please read it and review it. Next chapter will be up soon I hope**~~**

** **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Eowiodth and my cat.

** **

** **

**~~Chapter 2~~**

** **

**Exhausted Breakdown**

** **

** **

*Later that night*

It had long since been dark when Haldir drug himself into his bedroom while removing his weapons, cape, and belt, leaving only his tunic and leggings. He collapsed face first onto his bed and groaned. Every bone and muscle in his body ached and his head pounded. He had spent the day hunting down a small herd of orcs and had only found them within the last few hours of sunlight and after a long battle had finally slayed and burned the orcs with minor injuries to his sentries.

"Long day?"

Haldir opened one eye and focused blurrily on his sister who was leaning against his doorway. He managed a small smile and nodded. Wincing, he lifted one arm and reached for her to join him. Eowiodth walked gracefully to sit on Haldir's bed and began to gently massage his back, trying to loosen his tense muscles. He moaned as he felt the tension slowly began to ebb away.

"We hunted all day and finally found the orcs near dusk. It took us longer then we expected to dispose of them, but we finally did with little injury to our own," he whispered, to tired to speak very loudly. "All day riding, then fighting with orcs. I think I'm out of shape."

Eowiodth rolled her sapphire eyes. "Haldir, you're not out of shape. You are just tired because you don't sleep at night and you work yourself way to hard." She paused and met his glare head on. They had had this conversation many times before. "Haldir, you haven't taken a day off since we came here. I am sure Ada and Amme would allow you to take a few days to rest."

"Eowiodth, I can't, you know that. I am Captain of the guardians. I have to make sure you, Ada, and Amme are safe at all times." He got up and leaned against the window, gazing out at the black night. "I cannot make the same mistake again."

He spoke in barely a whisper but Eowiodth caught that last line loud and clear. _He still blames himself _she thought. _After all this time, he still blames himself._ She couldn't believe it. She herself only had scattered memories of that time, and Rumil and Orophin had long since put it behind them with the help of Galadriel and Celeborn. They had thought Haldir had but he still dwelt on it everyday. He rarely spoke of his problems to anybody, even her, and she knew he often took on the problems of his younger siblings. _No wonder he works himself to the point of exhaustion._ She moved to stand behind him and gently put a hand on his back. He gazed silently out of the window.

"Haldir, it was not your fault." She paused and he said nothing. "Haldir please talk to me. Too long have you kept this within yourself."

He turned and looked her in the eyes and for the first time in her life, Eowiodth saw her brother crying. Tears made their way down his cheeks from his hazel eyes and stained his pale cheeks.

"Oh Haldir," she whispered and pulled him close. His body shook from the force of 2000 years of grief and they slid to the ground. Speaking soothingly, Eowiodth held her brother close, rocking him.

***

Haldir lay in his bed an hour later, thinking about everything. Eowiodth slept beside him, one hand tightly holding his. She had held him until he had cried himself out. They had then gone to bed, but while his sister slept, he found he could not. He was exhausted, yes but his mind was too full of thoughts. Thoughts of his brothers, Eowiodth, and their parents. Mainly though, his thoughts were of that night. He saw the orcs, smelt the blood, saw his parents' bodies, saw his sister's eyes, and felt his own despair. He should have been there. He should have been able to protect his family. Instead, he had to play the big hero and hunt down the orcs. He had paid dearly for that mistake. Tears pricked his eyes again and sighed deeply.

Haldir looked at his sleeping sister. Her only memories of that night were the nightmares that sometimes disturbed her rest. Rumil and Orophin remembered everything, but had mourned; both breaking down and as a consequence began to heal. He had refused, instead throwing himself to his work, begging the Lord and Lady to give him a job. He had worked everyday since has a guardian, eventually being named Captain. Yet he did not mourn. Instead he pushed his body past his limits and let no one in, except his family.

Suddenly, he felt very old and found he could not go on. He needed rest to confront his feelings over his parents' death. He needed time to let go. An idea quickly made it's way through the jumble that was his mind and Haldir finally saw everything clear. Slowly he fell asleep knowing what he must do.

TBC…


End file.
